


To Assume

by Lallyrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Time, Infidelity, Mention of previous relationships, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, although not really, well a light fluffy plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallyrose/pseuds/Lallyrose
Summary: A newly single Hermione attends a function at Hogwarts castle despite the fact she'd rather be anywhere else. She spots one Severus Snape who also appears to be attending alone. That's odd. Isn't he married?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	To Assume

**Author's Note:**

> To assume makes an ass out of you and me.

She was what was known as ‘fashionably late’ to the annual Battle of Hogwarts Remembrance Day. It was a decision that had nothing to do with the fact that she didn’t want to be there.

Hermione walked up the steps to the main door to Hogwarts Castle, already regretting her choice of footwear, which, although gorgeous, were near impossible to walk in. She was wearing a lowcut black dress with a full-ish skirt which was shorter in the front in order to show off her uncomfortable red shoes. She hovered at the entrance willing herself to step inside. It wasn’t just that everyone would want to talk to her, and she would have to give a speech and be on her best behaviour. It was that she would have to see Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan. Things had been rocky in their marriage, almost since it began, not that anyone other than close friends had any idea. And after 10 years of seemingly blissful matrimony, they had decided to separate. Hermione had already sent the divorce papers and was just waiting for Ron to sign them. But he had decided to take his sweet time in order to prolong the awkwardness as long as possible, they had decided to hold off on letting it be public knowledge until everything had been settled. It was for this reason that her wedding band was still on her finger and feeling heavier and heavier by the day.

Sighing, she opened the door and navigated to the Great Hall. Subtly, entering through the back and taking a seat in an empty chair. It had already started of course, Headmistress McGonagall was making her yearly speech about everything they had learned, and everything they were doing to ensure nothing ever like it ever happened again. It was all bullshit in Hermione’s opinion, people were capable of not being despicable human beings without the need for a war. Still, it was good to remember the people who were lost, she just wished people didn’t always need a positive spin on it. Hundreds of people died, and that was a terrible thing. Surely, it’s easier to leave it at that.

She looked around the room and realised she didn’t recognise most people. That’s what you get for avoiding get-togethers and travelling as often as possible she reckoned. She quickly spotted the red hair of the Weasley’s right at the front and from there managed to find Harry. He was so patient, he got more recognition and press than the rest of them put together but was always so kind to people asking him questions, and didn’t seem to mind being peddled out at events like these.

Continuing her perusal of the room, paying less and less attention to McGonagall’s speech as the minutes ticked on, she noticed the Hogwarts professors sitting together, listening intently. She watched a child kick it’s feet into the chair in front of him until nudged by his mother.

Children had been a big strain on her marriage to Ron, she assumed she’d want them eventually but she was almost thirty now and no closer to displaying any sort of maternal instinct. Not that she didn’t like children, of course she did. She adored her nieces and nephews, and she was James’ Godmother. But she always liked the fact that she was able to leave after visiting them. Sure it was nice to have the kids for the weekend, but forever? That was a different matter, what if they got into her books? No, Hermione was quite content to live her life childless, but Ron however had different plans.

Applause snapped her back to the present, McGonagall had finished her speech. She would have to go on soon, stand next to Harry and Ron and pretend like her life was the utopia everyone expected. A flash of black in the corner of her eye caught her attention as Severus Snape entered through the door and sat down on the opposite side of the room to her. He had arrived alone? That was unexpected. He hadn’t attended any of these types of gatherings until he got married. He hadn’t even been there to collect his Order of Merlin, it had to be owled to him.

It had eventually gotten out of course, what were in the memories that Snape had given Harry and since that happened, Snape had gotten a following of groupies enamoured with the love Snape had shown Lily, despite getting nothing in return. The rumour was he’d eventually married one of them. Whether that was true or not, Hermione didn’t know but he certainly got married. She had dark brown wavy hair and killer cheekbones. Ever since then they had come to these things together hand in hand. It was quite sweet actually, she was glad he’d finally found someone.

Another round of applause and she could see Harry and Ron standing up, that was her cue. She plastered a smile on her face and made her way up to the stage.

******

Several hours later the real reason Hermione attended these functions appeared (the nagging sense of obligation not included). The speeches finished, the chairs were vanished, round tables were placed around the room and a veritable buffet of food and drinks appeared at the side of the hall.

She made a quick beeline for the red wine, poured herself a large glass and took a few large gulps before moving over to talk to Harry.

“Good turn out this year.”

“Well it is the 10th anniversary, I guess people want to mark the occasion.”

Hermione gestured at the room. “I don’t know how you put up with this, it’s been ten years, you’d think people would have moved on.”

Harry looked a little offended “It not like this everyday, I still get a normal life most of the time. Do you really think it’s a bad thing that people want to remember what happened? By remembering we ensure it never happens again.”

Hermione sighed softly, she wished she had his optimism. The next Voldemort was bound to come along eventually. But she decided not to push it, this was neither the right place nor time.

Harry leaned in closer to her. “How are you doing, we haven’t been able to speak much recently. I know Ginny’s been distant, but it’s only because she feels she has to stand by her brother.”

It was too early in the evening for this conversation, and she hadn’t had enough wine so, she simply said. “I know it’s fine, and I’m fine, it’s all for the best.”

And to be fair it wasn’t a lie, Harry and the Weasleys kept looking at her like she was going through the biggest trauma a person could go through. But she’d watched people _die_ , a divorce was easy in comparison. She quickly downed her glass of wine and went for a refill, while Harry was distracted dealing with well-wishers.

******

It was about an hour later and another few glasses of red wine when the tables were cleared and music started playing. Much too loudly in Hermione’s opinion. She wasn’t drunk, absolutely not. Tipsy? Maybe a little, she conceded. The shoes that were difficult to walk in before were now a downright disaster. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, pairing off, dancing. It seemed the reminiscing portion of the evening was over with. She rolled her eyes at… well no one and made her way to a wall immediately leaning on it and reducing the weight on her battered soles. She looked around and spotted Snape further down the wall standing on the side-lines, drinking what looked like whiskey, watching people dance and socialise. He’d aged well all things considered, filling out a little now that he wasn’t a double agent, his hair speckled with grey, he looked distinguished, almost attractive. Woah! She must have had more to drink than she realised. Crushing on Snape, her ex-professor, a married man, before her divorce papers were even signed? But her feet suddenly started moving towards him and her body had to follow, and soon enough she was stood next to the man. He didn’t look best pleased at being disturbed.

“Enjoying yourself?” She asked.

“Evidently.”

The music _was_ loud she could barely hear him. How were people supposed to have a conversation?

“I’m surprised to see you here by yourself.”

“What?”

He looked confused, he can’t have heard her. She tried again.

“What are you doing here?”

“Socialising.”

She laughed “Clearly! Seems to be going well!”

“I’m talking to you aren’t I?”

“This doesn’t count!” The music had changed to an even louder tune, and people started cheering.

“What?” He was straining to hear her

“I said!” She yelled… This was ridiculous, how was anyone supposed to talk with this racket.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled lightly, gesturing with her head towards the door. He frowned slightly but followed her out into the corridor. As soon as the door shut behind them, the music quieted to a muffled sound and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

“Merlin, I don’t know how anyone could even hear themselves think in there!” She laughed.

He chuckled along with her. It was an odd sight, she hadn’t spent much time with him since graduating from Hogwarts. Harry had gone to see him a few times over the years. But Hermione hadn’t felt the need, he seemed like he wanted to be alone, and she respected that.

She groaned. “I hate these things.”

“Then why do you come?”

She shoots him a look. “Why? You mean other than because I’m Harry’s friend and Ron’s wife. I can’t just not come! People would ask, people would worry.”

“So?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Unlike _some_ people, I care what people think about me.”

He chuckled. “It’s overrated I can assure you. It’s not possible to make everyone happy, believe me.”

It was strange seeing him like this, looking so relaxed. She searched his face looking for the stern professor she had known so well.

“I can’t believe you’ve ever tried to make anyone happy!”

He raised an eyebrow at that, and Hermione suddenly realised how callous her words sounded.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that, I’ve had a bit to drink, I’m not really thinking properly.”

“Clearly.” He smirked and she started giggling although she wasn’t sure why.

“What are you drinking?” She asked.

“Whiskey.”

“Is it good? I only tend to like whiskey when it’s good.”

He contemplated her words for a second. “It’s alright.” He paused. “Would you like to try some?”

“Sure!” She grabbed his glass and took a large swig, grimacing as soon as the liquid hit her tongue. “Ugh, I dread to think what you usually drink if this counts as ‘alright’”.

Snape chuckled and took his drink back. “Being an ex-Deatheater pay less well than you might think, we can’t all be fabulously successful lawyers who travel the world earning, Merlin knows how much.” He smirked, but his eyes were kind.

She opened her mouth to defend him, he hardly counted as an ex-Deatheater! But then her brain registered the rest of his sentence.

“You know what I do for a living?”

“You think I wouldn’t keep tabs on my best student?”

Hermione blushed, and tried desperately to keep a straight face but failed, a smile forming. She looked bashful and poked his shoulder. “My, Professor Snape, one might think you were flirting with me!”

They both chuckled and sipped their drinks, an awkward silence descended. They stayed like this for another minute until Hermione can’t bear it anymore.

“Fuck, my feet are killing me!”

Snape laughed out loud. “Don’t keep them on, on my account. Take them off if they’re bothering you.”

Hermione looked at him amazed. “Yes, of course! Why didn’t I think of that?” She laughed and lifted a leg up to grab the heel of her shoe and suddenly she fell forwards, having lost her balance. Snape lunged forwards and grabbed her waist before she hit the ground and pulled her up, towards him. Their eyes met, their faces were awfully close together, and Hermione couldn’t even tell who leant in first but suddenly his mouth was on hers, or her mouth was on his. Either way they’re kissing like two teenagers who have the house to themselves for one night only, and it’s… good! She hadn’t felt like this in a long time, with Ron it was always, sweet and nice. Friendly. Nothing to complain about for sure. But it wasn’t till this moment, she realised everything she’d been missing out on, this wasn’t nice, it was pure fire. She wraps her arms around his neck and groans, pushing her body closer to his and feeling his hardness through his clothes. She acts almost on instinct and tries to rub herself on it. He made a noise and pulled back from the kiss.

“You’ve had a lot to drink.”

“I’ve had three glasses of wine, I’m able to make decisions.” She paused, remembering ‘cheekbones’. “But I understand if you want to stop, I don’t want to cause any problems.”

He looked surprised. “I don’t have a problem with this, I just want you to be sure.”

“Oh I’m sure, I’m absolutely sure.”

He seemed convinced. “Alright then, I think we should go somewhere a little more private.”

She faltered, she travelled a lot, but when she was in the UK she still technically lived with Ron, even though he spent most of his time at the burrow now.

“I don’t think my place is the best idea.”

He looked thoughtful, “No mine, neither.”

Suddenly he smirked, “I have an idea!” He grabbed her wrist to lead her, but she pauses for a second to sit on the ground and remove her shoes. She then took his hand and together they run down the corridor.

A few twists, turns and moving staircases later they reach an empty corridor. Hermione looked around.

“Are you suggesting wall sex? Because I’m not saying no this just doesn’t seem like the most secluded spot.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry, we’re outside the Room of Requirement. It works best with one person asking, why don’t you give it a go?”

Hermione let go of his hand, even without her shoes on she felt a little wobbly and trying to focus her thoughts felt like herding cats.

 _I want I room, which has, where I can do, umm, do what I want to do with Severus Snape_ she thought.

She paused, that should do, she looked questioningly at Snape when nothing happened. But soon enough the door materialised in front of them. She smiled triumphantly.

They entered the room together and Snape immediately started chuckling. Inside the door was a large room with a comfy looking double bed in the centre of it and absolutely nothing else.

Feeling self-consciousness rising, Hermione remarked, “Well it serves our purpose. I can’t imagine why you’re laughing!”

He leant down and touched her cheek, still suppressing a grin. “You’re right, I suppose we don’t need anything else right now.”

She felt him move closer, and she shut her eyes as he kissed her sweetly. “This is not how I expected the night to go.” He remarked.

“Shhh, shhh enough talking now.” She replied, once again looping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, their lips never parting. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist as he carried her to the bed and dropped her down on it, quickly covering her body with his own.

He pulled the straps of her dress down over her shoulders and was delighted to find she wasn’t wearing a bra. Quickly reaching to cup breasts, she moaned and he took the distraction of her lips to kiss down her neck and collar bone.

Hermione was in heaven, and moved her hands to the back of his head pulling very lightly on the soft dark hair.

She paused and stopped to pull the dress down over her hips and she kicked it off the bed. Quickly, she turned her attention to the man in front of her, lifting his robes over his head and making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She tried to pull it off his body until he started laughing and pointed at his cufflinks.

“Oh fuck this. Divesto” She breathed and waved a hand vanishing Snape’s clothes. “Sorry, hope that’s ok I just can’t wait any longer.”

Snape knew exactly what she meant and quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply once again.

“You are just the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen” He breathed as he once again kissed down her neck this time reaching her breasts as he flicked and sucked at her nipples with his tongue, running his hands from her hips to her waist and back down again. Loving how soft and warm her skin felt.

He kissed a trail further down stopping at her belly button giving it a quick lick which caused her to giggle, before continuing on to his main goal. He pulled down her lacy black knickers and ran his nose through her pubic hair, breathing in deeply.

“You smell amazing.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile, until her mouth turned into a perfect ‘O’ shape as Snape flicked out his tongue and circled her clit a few times before placing it into his mouth and sucking slightly.

She threw her head back in pleasure as he alternated between flicks, and long languished licks with his tongue up and down her slit. She wouldn’t last long at this rate.

Snape was very pleased with the noises Hermione was making, it had been a little while since he’s been in this situation with a woman and he was glad he hadn’t lost his edge. He quickly moved from sucking on her clit to trying to penetrate her with his tongue, preparing her for what was next.

“Please, more” Hermione cried out.

He smirked and moved his arm so he was able to penetrate her with his finger, she was so wet there was no resistance at all. He moved his finger in and out slowly at first before speeding up and adding a second one curving it in just the right way. Moving his head back up he lapped at her clit once again. His fingers rubbing her g-spot over and over again.

The pleasure in Hermione was building up and up until it reached it’s crescendo and she cried out her body tensing, as waves of pleasure descended on her.

Snape moved up to lay beside her as she caught her breath.

“I take it that was acceptable?”

She smiled at him, and he felt all the heaviness lift from his body.

“Absolutely, I would even give it an outstanding.” She grabbed a corner of the bedsheet and wiped his mouth before kissing him once again.

Severus’ erection hadn’t subsided since she had first rubbed herself against him near the great hall, so it was a relief for his cock as he rubbed it against her, both lying on their sides facing each other.

He went to roll on top of her when she stopped him.

“Uh, uh. I think you deserve a break let me do some of the work.” She said with coy smile.

She rolled him onto his back and climbed onto him with ease. She leant forward to kiss him and started rubbing her sex over him, covering his cock in her juices.

She reached down and grabbed his cock to line it up with her opening and moved her hips down, slowing filling herself up with his hardness. They both groaned in pleasure as she took him in as far as he would go. Their eyes locked and she quickly kissed the corner of his mouth before lifting herself up again and moving back down. She gets a rhythm going and he starts moving with her, going up as she moves down.

She was so tight and warm, Severus knew he wasn’t going to last that long. But he wanted to make this ecstasy last as long as he could as he buried himself in her heat over and over again. Her hands were grasping at him and she rocked her hips back and forth, before leaning further forward to kiss him and the change in angle caused her to gasp into his mouth.

“Fuck yes, fuck yes, Severus.”

He wasn’t sure if she was even aware she was talking but he never wanted her to stop saying his name. He wanted to hear every noise she ever made. Her breathing was becoming erratic, her walls tightening around him. He hoped if she was going to come again, she would do so soon because he really wasn’t going to last much longer.

He was in luck as it wasn’t much later when her body tensed and she cried out. Her limbs seemed to buckle slightly as she allowed most of her body weight to rest on him. He sped up thrusting his hips into her, so close to his goal now. He cried out as his orgasm finally hit, holding Hermione close to him as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Eventually, Hermione rolled off him, and they laid side by side staring at the ceiling. Guilt polled in his stomach. What had he been thinking?

“I suppose you need to be getting back to the party, your husband will surely want to leave with you.”

She snorted “We didn’t arrive together, so I don’t believe he’ll think twice before leaving without me.”

Snape was confused, his brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you arrive together?”

The dots suddenly connected for Hermione. “Oh of course, you think we’re still married! Well, I suppose we are still married technically. But we’re separated, we’re getting a divorce.”

Hermione’s gut clenched, of course he thought they were still married. He must have thought they were in this together. Two bored married people sneaking away for a single night of passion. But now he was in this alone.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I assumed you knew. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

He looked just as confused as before. “I- I mean. _I_ don’t mind, but I assumed you wouldn’t want people to know.”

“You don’t mind?” Hermione was shocked, it was one thing to cheat and quite another to not even bother hiding it. “What about your wife?”

“My wife? Hermione I’ve been divorced for almost six months. It was in the papers. You didn’t know?”

Her mouth opened in shock “Well, I don’t read the paper that often anymore, it’s full of rubbish and besides I’m hardly in the country anymore!” She looked up to see him pointing at his left hand wiggling his fingers. The lack of a wedding band now glaringly obvious. “Well, I’m hardly going to notice when something _isn’t_ there!” She responded, blushing furiously. Snape laughed, and she hid her face in her hands. “So this whole time, I thought you were married and you thought I was married?” She said peering at him through her fingers.

“It appears that way.”

“But actually, we’re both unattached.”

“Indeed”

“So…” She paused, chewing on a cuticle. “Does that mean this can happen again?”

The question took him by surprise, then again so did the news that she wasn’t married. It’s not what he’d been anticipating when he had taken her hand and led her here. But that didn’t matter, he certainly wanted to see her again. If this evening had any indication on their compatibility they would do just fine.

“I would like that.”

“Really?”

She looked so pleased, he felt a rush of affection enter his chest.

“Yes, that would be acceptable.” He paused. “But I assume you want to keep this under wraps until your divorce is finalised?”

“Acceptable?” She raised her eyebrows pretending to be offended. “No need to show your excitement!”

“I would like that very much.”

She smiled warmly. “That’s more like it. And yes, best to keep in quiet for now at least. Although it shouldn’t be long all Ron needs to do is sign the paper, but he’s been dragging his feet.”

“Hmm, maybe I should visit him and give him a nudge in the right direction.”

“Oh I would pay money to see that!” She laughed. “I'm sure he’s still scared of you!”

He laughed along with her, until they fell into an easy silence, he realised she’d gotten closer to him while they were talking and he put his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled her face into his chest in response.

“I don’t believe we can stay the night here without raising some serious questions as we try and leave in the morning. So would you like me to accompany you home?”

Hermione smiled. “I would love that, but can we just stay here for five more minutes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I'm currently working on a much longer fic about 15-20 chapters, but I'm desperately seeking a beta. So if you're interested leave a comment or send me a message on Tumblr, my username is  
> how-utterly-ineffable.


End file.
